


Старая школа

by Honocho



Category: Naruto, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну вот если сказать о чем, то вся интрига убьется. Хотя Джирайя и Сайюки Гайден с его Тенкаем уже наводит на размышления, правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старая школа

Джирайя медленно приходил в себя. Сначала он ощутил удивительно насыщенный аромат цветущей сакуры, и затем что-то легко коснулось его щеки. Он открыл глаза — яркая небесная лазурь пробивалась сквозь густое кружево окутанных цветами сакур, солнце заливало все вокруг нежным теплом. В воздухе, будто метель, кружили опадающие лепестки.

Джирайя, наконец, определив себя в пространстве, обнаружил, что лежит на земле, укрытой розовым покровом, в вишневом саду. И лежит он, судя по всему, уже давно, поскольку лепестками засыпало и его. Жабий Отшельник сначала сел, отряхиваясь, затем поднялся на ноги и размялся. Как ни странно, несмотря на то, что какие-то обрывочные воспоминания, больше даже похожие на ощущения, говорили о том, что совсем недавно ему было очень плохо, сейчас Джирайе было очень хорошо. Казалось, его мощное, отменно тренированное и, невзирая на возраст, вполне еще пригодное для всяческих излишеств тело помолодело лет на двадцать.

Джирайя огляделся. Куда бы он ни смотрел, кругом были одни сакуры, сыплющие свои лепестки, бесконечное небо и солнце. Казалось, даже воздух был напитан каким-то умиротворением и благостью. Где он, почему лежал без памяти и как вообще тут оказался, Джирайя вспомнить не мог. Что-то вертелось в голове — неуловимое, стремительное, нужно было только ухватить за ускользающий хвостик, но пока не получалось.

Он недолго поразмышлял, в какую сторону направиться. Интуиция опытного шиноби ничего не подсказала, незнакомая территория казалась на редкость мирной и безопасной. Поэтому Джирайя плюнул на это дело, зажмурился, трижды повернулся вокруг себя, открыл глаза и пошел в ту сторону, в которую оказался лицом.

Неспешно прогуливаясь под кружащимися лепестками, Джирайя вышел на тропинку, которая постепенно стала расширяться. Резонно рассудив, что раз есть тропинка, то она непременно куда-то приведет, а раз она куда-то приведет, то там можно будет узнать, где же он находится, Джирайя решительно направился вперед, и вскоре внутренним чутьем уловил чье-то присутствие. Замедлив шаг и стараясь ступать как можно тише, Джирайя огляделся и невдалеке увидел большое густо-черное пятно, контрастно выделяющееся среди нежных цветов общей картины. Пятно находилось между землей и небом, на уровне середины старой высокой сакуры, и для птицы оно было слишком велико. Хотя, мало ли какие птицы водятся в этом незнакомом месте. Пятно опасности вроде бы не излучало.

При ближайшем рассмотрении оно оказалось восседающим на ветке здоровенным детиной в длинном черном плаще, очень напоминающем своим кроем шинель. Однако для военного вид у молодого человека был несколько несообразный — шинель распахнута едва ли не до пупа, а на голой груди, на массивной цепи, покоился вызывающий амулет в виде черепа. Парень периодически лениво прикладывался к небольшой бутылочке между затяжками сигаретой и с прищуром довольного жизнью человека поглядывал на приближающегося Джирайю.

— Здравствуй, добрый человек! — поприветствовал его Джирайя.

— Здорово, отец! — дружелюбно ответил парень.

— Не скажешь ли мне, где мы находимся?

— А? — с удивлением поглядел на Джирайю парень, недоверчиво окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, и ответил:

— Тенкай, отец. Конкретно здесь — расположение Западной Армии Небес.

— Тенкай? — Джирайя задумчиво покусал губу. — Армия Небес? Не слышал... Это как же меня сюда занесло?

— А сам-то ты откуда, отец?

— Коноха, скрытая деревня Листа, страна Огня, — ответил Джирайя.

— Страна Огня? Это где такое? — теперь уже парень нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, слышал ли он когда-нибудь такое название.

— Ты не знаешь о стране Огня?! — изумился Джирайя.  
— Ну, ты же не знаешь о Тенкай и Западной, — ехидно парировал парень.

— Ну как же, одна из самых сильных стран, вместе со странами Ветра, Земли, Молнии...

— А, так ты из Нижнего мира, что ли? — просветлел лицом армеец.

— Что значит, из Нижнего мира? Он у нас один...

— У вас один, а мы-то на Небесах.

— На... кх... на Небесах? — Джирайя изумленно замер, а потом медленно и настороженно выговорил:

— А как я сюда попал?

— Ну как... умер там, наверное, — беспечно пожал плечами парень.

— Умер?! — Джирайя дернулся, и вдруг яркими вспышками резко навалились воспоминания — последний бой с бывшим учеником, возомнившим себя богом, с его рыжими подручными, письмо на спинке Фукасаку, нестерпимая боль, когда шесть каленых металлических прутьев пронзили его спину, и долгое мучительное погружение в глубину темных холодных вод.

— Умер... — выдохнул Джирайя и ухватился рукой за ствол сакуры, на которой восседал его собеседник.

Смерти Джирайя никогда не боялся и от нее не бегал, но просто так осознать, что вот он ты — стоишь, дышишь, говоришь, слышишь, видишь, чувствуешь, а на самом деле уже умер — было слишком трудно. В голове это сразу не укладывалось и давалось тяжело.

— Эй, отец, ты там чего? — тревожно спросили сверху, и тут же огромная черная тень, взмахнув полами шинели, спрыгнула вниз, ловко приземлившись рядом и подхватив под локоть.

Джирайя гордо руку помощи отвел, разжал вцепившиеся в корявый ствол пальцы и расправил плечи.

— Выходит, я умер, и теперь на Небесах. Странное место для меня — я никогда, вроде, при жизни благообразием не отличался, — ухмыльнулся он невесело.

— На, хлебни, отец. Думаю, такую новость услышать не очень легко, — протянул парень бутылочку.

Джирайя с благодарностью усосал почти всю.

— Неплохое саке, — покивал он. — И все же мне непонятно, с какой радости я попал именно сюда.

— А ты часом не воин? — спросил парень, все еще с тревогой глядя на Джирайю, но тот уже взял себя в руки.

— Я Джирайя, один из трех легендарных саннинов, великий шиноби, великий учитель, великий любовник и великий писатель эротических романов! — гордо представился Джирайя.

— Круто! — оценил парень. — Генерал Кенрен, Западная армия Небес. Не буду утверждать, что великий, но похвастаться тоже есть чем. Правда, романов не пишу. Ну, раз ты великий шиноби, значит, попал к нам не просто так, отец. Хорошие воины и на Небесах нужны.

— Что, на Небесах тоже воюют? — удивился Джирайя.

— Воюют в Нижнем мире, а у нас, так же, как и у вас, судя по рассказам одного моего приятеля, нашего маршала, интригуют при дворе императора, волочатся за бабами и пьют, — озорно забросил наверх пятерней спадающую на глаза смоляную челку генерал.

— Да? Это я удачно зашел! — обрадовался Джирайя — пребывание в скучном и благолепном раю его совершенно не прельщало. — А что, стало быть, у вас и женщины имеются?

— А как же! — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Кенрен. — Конечно, имеются, еще как имеются!

— Пожалуй, мне здесь нравится. Если тут есть возможность пить, общаться с девицами, и бывают хорошие драки, меня забросило по адресу.

— Оте-е-ец! — с искренним уважением протянул Кенрен. — Да ты и правда крут! По поводу хорошего кутежа, хорошего секса и хорошей драки тут проблем нет. Главное, чтобы за этим делом не застукал наш главком, он у нас дракон, и очень суровый, а уж чистоплюй и аристократ до мозга костей. Очень ему не нравится, когда кто-то «саке пьянствует и беспорядки нарушает».

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что и тут придется проделывать все это втихаря?

— Ну-у... желательно, — широко улыбнулся залихватский генерал. — В целом нельзя, но если очень хочется, то можно, только тихо.

— Понял. Ну, мне не впервой. Представляешь ли ты, как сложно незамеченным наблюдать за женщинами в онсене? Ведь они тоже шиноби, и такое занятие можно, пожалуй, приравнять к миссии по разведке высокого ранга. Даже я, при всем моем мастерстве, бывал несколько раз пойман и бит, — хохотнул Джирайя.

— Ты подглядывал за женщинами в бане? Да ты затейник, отец, — рассмеялся Кенрен. — Я даже в детстве такими вещами не занимался.

— Много ты понимаешь, сопляк! Я собирал материал для своего будущего романа! — возмутился Джирайя.

— А-а, ну да, тогда конечно, — фыркнул генерал. — А что, ты действительно великий писатель?

— Погоди-ка, — Джирайя порылся в поясной сумке, обрадовано извлек книжицу в ядовито-оранжевой обложке и победно потряс ею перед носом собеседника, — вот, не потерялась при перемещении! На, держи! Дарю на память в честь знакомства!

— Спасибо! — генерал взял книгу, наугад открыл страничку посередине, пробежался по диагонали глазами, потом заинтересованно вчитался, порозовел ушами и скулами, сглотнул, аккуратно закрыл книгу, благоговейно спрятал за пазуху и проговорил:

— Ого! Я думаю, нам будет о чем с тобой поговорить за саке, отец!

— Всегда к твоим услугам. У меня богатейший опыт во многих областях жизни, и как любой учитель, я буду рад его передать, — ухмыльнулся Джирайя.

— Так, а что же мы стоим? Пойдем, Джирайя-сан, нужно же тебя куда-то определить. Ты, главное, когда в отдел кадров придешь, ты ни в какую другую армию не соглашайся, только в Западную, слышишь? У нас самые классные ребята, и вообще.. ну... Западная — это Западная, — гордо констатировал генерал.

— Ну, если там все такие, как ты, то ничего не имею против. Только рядовым не пойду — не пристало мне в рядовые, — приосанился Джирайя.

— А какое у тебя звание было при жизни?

— Как бы тебе сказать?.. Если мои знания и способности позволяют мне стать Хокаге — ну, по вашему главнокомандующим армией, — а в звании я выше джонинов, наших высших офицерских чинов, то могу ну вот хоть советником к вашему дракону. Вряд ли ваш маршал мне свое место уступит, — с достоинством скромно ответил Джирайя.

Кенрен аж глаза вылупил от такой наглости, но потом широко ухмыльнулся, хлопнул Джирайю по плечу и сказал:

— Веселый ты старик, отец! Такого бы советника, да нашему императору!

— Могу и к императору, — пожал плечищами Джирайя.

Кенрен громогласно расхохотался, и они направились в сторону здания, видневшегося среди вишневых куп одним лишь коньком крыши.

Сначала Кенрен привел Джирайю к маршалу Тенпо — посоветоваться, в каком направлении двигаться дальше. Тенпо долго беседовал с саннином, сделал далеко идущие выводы и повел его к главнокомандующему. Беседа с Годжуном оказалась еще более долгой. Умный и опытный главком сразу понял, что волею судьбы к ним занесло совершенно уникального воина, и действительно, прислушиваясь к своей интуиции, которая просто кричала о том, что странный гость будет очень полезен, решил оставить его при себе в качестве советника, поставил его на довольствие и определил ему апартаменты.

И в первую же неделю пожалел о своей опрометчивости. Если раньше его основной головной болью был разнузданный генерал Кенрен, то теперь этот самый Кенрен ходил за новым советником как привязанный, заглядывая ему в рот. Отовсюду периодически раздавался громогласный хохот огромного старика и не менее громкое и неприличное ржание беспутного генерала. Но главный ужас заключался в том, что и маршал теперь частенько пропадал с ними, а в казармах устраивались шумные посиделки. Личный состав души в Джирайе не чаял, с удовольствием слушая его байки. По рукам пошла маленькая книжица в мягкой оранжевой обложке, и после того, как генерал Кенрен подсунул ее, как бы невзначай, на стол маршалу, страстному книгочею, Тенпо весь день ходил задумчивый, рассеянный, отвечал на совещании невпопад и вообще выглядел весьма странно.

А на следующее утро на стол Годжуну лег рапорт о том, что ночной патруль засек нарушителей порядка, выпрыгивающих из окна дворца Небесных Дев, которых схватить не удалось, поскольку они испарились с хлопком в дымном облачке, но судя по оранжевому цвету канта на форменной шинели, один из нарушителей определенно был бойцом Западной армии. Годжун скрипнул зубами, читая в очередной раз уже набившие оскомину кляузы на своего бесстыжего генерала, нисколько не сомневаясь в том, что это был именно он — кто бы еще осмелился на такое святотатство. Однако по мере прочтения волосы на его голове вставали дыбом даже в заплетенной косе — второй нарушитель был одет в белый халат и блеснул в свете луны очками, а на третьем была одежда не по уставу, он громко стучал деревянными гэта и имел очень длинный и густой седой хвост.

Сомнений больше не оставалось — старик, которого неизвестно какими завихрениями в пространстве занесло именно в Тенкай, мало того, что дурно влияет на и без того раздолбайского генерала, так еще и совратил с пути истинного скромного и тихого маршала. Годжун сильно задумался, что же ему предпринять.

С одной стороны, ситуация выходила из-под контроля, и необходимо было срочно применять карательные меры, пока эта спевшаяся троица не споила и не перетрахала весь Тенкай и не добралась до опочивальни жены императора. Но, с другой стороны, знания, способности, опыт нового советника, его совершенно отличные от общепринятых стратегия и тактика ведения боя и применяемые им техники, о которых он мельком и не слишком подробно обмолвился, были очень, очень полезны и важны. Совершенно очевидно, что в своем мире он был действительно великим воином, и не считаться с этим было бы глупо. И так же было ясно, что субординация, дисциплина и уставные отношения в том мире строились по совершенно алогичной, непостижимой схеме, раз офицер уровня самого Годжуна позволяет себе такое поведение.

Устраивать выволочку такому человеку, который, к тому же, по соотношению их возрастов ему в отцы годился, главком посчитал непедагогичным и неприличным. Сажать в карцер было бы еще более оскорбительно и унизительно. К тому же карцер, похоже, был навечно забронирован Кенреном, а если сажать их обоих, то это уже не наказание получится, а развлечение и для наказанных, и для охранявших цугундер дежурных. А как поговорить с Джирайей по-человечески, взывая к разуму, который, судя по всему, был устроен у того совершенно иначе, дракон не знал.

В конце концов, Годжун пригласил Джирайю к себе и попытался сформулировать свои претензии в корректной форме. Однако его чуткое обоняние тут же уловило тонкий запах свежевыпитого саке.

— Советник, где вы только что были? — нахмурился он.

— У Джирошина-доно, — честно признался Джирайя.

— И что вы там делали?

— В шахматы играли.

— А почему от вас пахнет саке?

— А что, по-вашему, от меня должно шахматами пахнуть? — искренне удивился Джирайя.

Годжун возвел очи к потолку, вздохнул, потер переносицу и начал заготовленную речь, закончив ее такими словами:

— Вы же понимаете, господин советник, что это просто недопустимо? При всем моем уважении к вашему опыту и к вашим годам, я не могу оставить это без внимания.

— Это вот вы сейчас так мне тонко намекнули, что я уже стар для таких затей? — невинно улыбнулся Джирайя.

— Нет, я совсем не это имел в виду, но... Впрочем... да. И это тоже. В вашем возрасте и при вашем положении вы подаете пример. И пример этот развалит мне все, что я с таким трудом выстраивал долгие годы. И опять же, согласно вашему положению и возрасту мне как-то неловко применять взыскания, хотя, если я этого не сделаю, все решат, что им тоже можно, — Годжун старательно подбирал слова, оказавшись в таком затруднительном положении впервые в жизни. Если трепать проштрафившегося Кенрена можно и нужно было, не стесняясь в проявлении своего огорчения от его безобразного поведения, то этот старик со своей лучезарной улыбкой, неукротимым оптимизмом и энергией, главкома просто обезоруживал.

— Послушайте, господин главнокомандующий, предлагаю единственно приемлемый для нас обоих выход, при котором наши честь и достоинство не пострадают, — закинул ногу на ногу Джирайя и принялся покачивать гэта на кончиках пальцев. — Дружеский поединок. Если вы выиграете, даю слово саннина, что угомонюсь и если что себе и позволю, то тихонечко и больше не попадусь, так что неприятностей вам не доставлю.

— А если выиграете вы? — настороженно уставился на него дракон.

— Тогда мы с вами как следует напьемся, и вы пойдете со мной к Небесным девам. Они, скажу я вам, стоят того, чтобы ради них совершать некоторые безумства, — бесхитростно ответил Джирайя.

Годжун чуть не закашлялся, представив себе, как он, повелитель западного моря, главком Западной армии Небес, будучи в готовальню пьяным, ночью тайком сигает из окна дворца Небесных дев, а наутро читает рапорт о том, что не пойманный нарушитель спокойствия был одет в форму главнокомандующего Западной армией и имел длинную толстую косу, вытянутые уши и рога. Внутри похолодело, но, в то же время, странный азарт пробился откуда-то из глубины подсознания — древний, инстинктивный, тот, что делает одних сумасшедшими, а других отважными воинами.

— Согласен, — кивнул Годжун и поднялся из-за стола. — Думаю, откладывать не стоит.

— Вот это дело! Действительно, чего тянуть, — с энтузиазмом встал Джирайя, громко стукнув подошвами гэта по дубовому паркету.

Двое здоровенных, широкоплечих и светловолосых мужчин, один гремя подкованными каблуками армейских сапог, второй — деревянными подошвами сандалий, стремительно следовали по коридору плечо к плечу, будто крейсер во вражеских водах. Попадавшиеся на пути бойцы, штабисты, адъютанты и чиновники обтекали их, как волна, разрезанная форштевнем, с невольным трепетом, уважением и завистью.

Годжун привел Джирайю в большой спортивный зал, где обычно проходили тренировки бойцов Западной. Джирайя оценивающе огляделся по сторонам и сказал:

— Поскольку на кону стоит очень многое — вы же понимаете, господин главнокомандующий, что мне, старику, трудно отказаться от своих маленьких радостей — я буду сражаться так, как умею. Вы ведь тоже имеете свои секреты, уважаемый Король Драконов. Думаю, обычный мордобой мы оставим вашим мальчишкам. Поэтому предлагаю перенести наш поединок на улицу, дабы не вводить вас в непредусмотренные затраты по ремонту этого прекрасного зала.

Годжун бросил недоверчивый взгляд на советника, но посчитал его предложение резонным и кивнул. Все той же суровой поступью они прошагали на плац. И даже в этот момент Годжун еще не чувствовал каких-либо опасений. А вот когда он их почувствовал, было уже поздно. Пока главком примерялся и пытался определить сильные и слабые стороны противника, тот совершенно непостижимым образом уклонялся от его атак, оборачивался молниеносно растопыривающимися волосами, превращаясь в какого-то воинственного дикобраза, а потом принялся плеваться огнем, выкрикивая: «Катон: Ендан!» Плевался он прицельно, далеко и огромными гудящими шарами, и главком, стоически противостоя атакам, заподозрил, а не ёкай ли это, пробравшийся из Нижнего мира? Ну не могут же люди, даже ставшие посмертно ками, выполнять такие трюки.

А потом советник прорычал незнакомое слово «Гамаюдан» и исторг из своего рта поток тягучей субстанции, похожей на загустевшее масло, обездвижив главкома. Проиграть в таком сражении с таким противником было бы не позорно, если бы не условие, ради которого оно и затевалось. Главком, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться из тягучей массы, подумал, что не может позволить старику расшатать систему, которую он налаживал с таким трудом. К тому же вспышки пламени, гул и грохот привлекли внимание, и вокруг плаца собрались толпы людей. Среди глазеющих бездельников Годжун, между резкими и безуспешными попытками выбраться из ловушки, успел увидеть не только бойцов Западной и каких-то разряженных в шелка чинуш, но и канты других цветов дружественных армий, да и самих главкомов Южной, Северной и Восточной. Похоже, представление было фееричным.

Годжун отплевался от песка и масла и окончательно понял, что перед таким количеством подчиненных, а тем более своих друзей-соперников главкомов он ударить в грязь лицом ну никак не имеет права. Прошипев проклятье на своем родном драконьем языке, главком пошел на крайние меры, принял свое истинное обличье и вырвался на свободу. С такой мощью масляная ловушка справиться была не в состоянии, и огромный дракон взмыл в небо. Это стоило ему потери содранных чешуек на хвосте и разлетевшегося на немыслимое количество рваных лохмотьев импозантного белого главкомовского обмундирования.

Заходя в пике и несясь к земле, Годжун неожиданно встретил прямо драконьей мордой огромный, будто из брандспойта направленный поток горящего масла. Дракон, уже оценивший дальность огненных плевков Джирайи, никак не ожидал, что тот подкрепит огонь маслом и направит его на такую высоту под таким давлением. Морду опалило, и Годжун, ослепнув на несколько мгновений, грузно рухнул на землю. Он тут же вскочил на лапы, мотая головой, пытаясь открыть слезящиеся глаза и яростно выдыхая через нос, поднимая клубы пыли. И в этот момент такой родной и привычный плац под его когтистыми лапами превратился в топкое болото, затягивающее тяжелое драконье тело, а сверху добавилось липкого обездвиживающего масла. Дракон в бешенстве задергался, но чем больше телодвижений он совершал, тем глубже уходил в жижу, а проклятое масло слишком сковывало движения.

Годжун взревел от ярости. Никогда ему еще не приходилось участвовать в настолько бесчестном бою, однако, уговор был драться так, как способен каждый из них, и главком практически подписался на поединок без правил. Что ж, гордый дракон умел проигрывать с достоинством. Разбитной старик оказался не просто достойным противником, он был непревзойденным. Пожалуй, знай Годжун о стиле боя Джирайи и его техниках, он бы сумел просчитать тактику и победить. Но вслепую одолеть такого воина было невозможно. Слишком уж его способности оказались неожиданными.

Главком мог бы продолжить — вырваться и затем атаковать, но подозревал, что старик имеет еще не один козырь в рукаве — по сути, тот еще ни разу не попытался нанести ему повреждения, лишь защищался, отгонял своими огненными шарами и использовал сдерживающие ловушки. Если Джирайя начнет атаковать в ответ, они не только покалечат друг друга, но и разнесут весь плац и ближайшие строения.

— Вы победили, советник, — глубоким рычащим басом спокойно произнес дракон, перестав трепыхаться в болоте и масле.

Жижа под ним и на нем тут же исчезла, и раздался зычный голос Джирайи:

— Эй, кто-нибудь, принесите господину главнокомандующему одежду, его пострадала в бою.

Годжун прикрыл все еще слезящиеся глаза. Проиграть было стыдно, проиграть в своем истинном виде еще более стыдно, но стоять на плацу, окруженным толпой ротозеев, демонстрируя драконью ипостась, которую редко кому за все эти годы довелось увидеть хоть раз, и униженно ждать, пока принесут во что облачиться, а потом при перевоплощении оказаться совершенно голым и на виду у всех одеваться, было позорно, обидно и унизительно.

Однако генерал Кенрен, с изумленно-восторженным видом наблюдавший происходящее, начал бесцеремонно разгонять людей, ему на помощь пришли главкомы других армий, и вскоре на плацу остались только сам дракон, Джирайя, Кенрен и маршал Тенпо. Тут же подбежал адъютант, неся в руках домашний халат Годжуна, что избавило его от неприятной процедуры прилюдного облачения в штаны и рубашку. Главком перевоплотился, с независимым видом влез в поданный шелковый халат, запахнулся и гордо удалился в свои апартаменты.

До самого окончания дня ему пришлось ходить с Джирайей на прием к императору и высокопоставленным чиновникам, до которых слухи о диковинном воине дошли с невероятной скоростью, и им тут же захотелось утолить свое любопытство и взглянуть на него своими глазами.

А вечером, как честный и благородный дракон, главком ждал в своих покоях советника при накрытом столе с внушительным запасом спиртного, морально готовясь к исполнению своего обещания.

За непринужденной беседой и элитным коньяком Джирайя разошелся настолько, что полностью расслабил постоянно собранного главкома. Годжун, пожалуй, и сам удивился, насколько порой приятно выбраться из образа сурового и педантичного командира и побыть самим собой — молодым еще, но уже безгранично уставшим от этого образа драконом.

Джирайя, любуясь на свет оттенком дивного напитка, провозгласил:

— Жизнь удалась, если коньяк, который мы пьем, старше женщин, с которыми мы спим!

Годжун усмехнулся и позволил себе согласиться — сейчас ему было легко и уютно в обществе этого на редкость позитивного старикана.

— Послушайте, главком, — панибратски обратился к начальству Джирайя, — вот сейчас я готов признать, что вы вполне себе нормальный. Почему же в остальное время вы так старательно изображаете из себя жесткого солдафона, для которого не существует никаких радостей жизни, кроме чтения Устава на ночь?

Датенький главком сначала решил было возмутиться, но потом передумал.

— Знали бы вы, советник, как мне самому это все осточертело! А больше всего — повальное раздолбайство и чиновничья тупость! Я пытаюсь раскорячиться между всеми насущными делами вопреки устоявшейся аксиоме, что на двух стульях усидеть седалища не хватит. Чинуши отдают невменяемые приказы сверху, которые я должен выполнить и не потерять при этом половину боевого состава, и сами же при этом ставят палки в колеса. С другой стороны, как терьеры в кабана, вцепляются интенданты. Поверх всего этого меня присыпают жалобами на безобразные выходки некоторых отдельных личностей, а тут вы еще соли на раны добавляете. Если с генералом я худо-бедно выучился управляться, то с вами двумя мне уже не справиться. Да еще и маршала подбиваете! Он и так у нас личность скандально известная, но он мне необходим — он гениален, но как все гении, не без тараканов в голове. И если его выводок тараканов я еще как-то приноровился время от времени заставлять ходить строем, то ваши с Кенреном разбегаются в разные стороны с такой скоростью, что мне остается в них только тапками кидаться. И то не всегда попадаю.

Годжун грустно раскурил трубочку, вздохнул и продолжил:  
— А вы говорите — «радости жизни». Для меня одна радость в жизни — когда со спуска все живыми вернулись, когда маршал с Кенреном ничего не отчебучили, и когда от оскорблённых аристократов хоть один день не поступало никаких жалоб. А мне ведь даже поговорить не с кем — вот так, запросто... Они меня боятся, думают, что я просто свирепый солдафон, у которого одна извилина, и та от кокарды — «как снимаю портупею, все тупею и тупею». А что до женщин — так если мне на несколько часов удалось упасть и поспать, уже счастье. А днем ни на что времени не остается.

— Н-да, привлекательные женщины отвлекают, трудно не согласиться. Хотя, чтобы совсем уж не затосковать и не превратиться в того, как вы сказали, с извилиной от кокарды, все-таки нужно позволять себе некоторые вольности.

— Будем откровенны, советник. Если честно, как-то теряюсь я с женщинами-ками. Мне порой трудно понять мотивацию их поступков. Особенно одна дама, она меня просто в тупик ставит. Верите — я ее боюсь. Страшная женщина.

— Страшная — в смысле некрасивая? — уточнил Джирайя.

— Нет, как раз наоборот, очень красивая. А я столько красоты за один раз вынести не могу, — Годжун почти передернулся, но усилием воли сдержался.

— И кто же сия прелестница? — Джирайя подобрался, как хорек перед броском.

— Канзеон Босацу, Богиня Любви и Милосердия. Уж так отлюбит, что милосерднее застрелиться.

— Ну-ну, главком, вы наверняка преувеличиваете! Поверьте, женщины — они такие же, как мы, только приятнее на ощупь, — ухмыльнулся Джирайя.

— Если бы вы знали, насколько вы близки к истине, — ядовито ухмыльнулся Годжун.

— В каком смысле?

— А, ну конечно. Вы же еще не в курсе. Наша богиня Любви и Милосердия совершенна настолько, что способна удовлетворить самые разнообразные вкусы как женщин, так и мужчин. При всех ее немалых достоинствах она обладает лишь одним существенным недостатком — любвеобильностью и безжалостной страстью. А одно из ее достоинств настолько велико, что многих мужчин, рискнувших повестись на ее обаяние и многообещающие взгляды, ждет жестокое потрясение, когда в надежде на наслаждение они получают его несколько не в том виде, в котором ожидали.

— Хм, вы меня заинтриговали. Я пока не встречал ни одной женщины, которую мне не удалось бы удовлетворить до изнеможения, — снисходительно улыбнулся Джирайя. — Пожалуй, я обладаю достаточно открытым мировосприятием, чтобы рискнуть удовлетворить и это совершенное божество.

— Смотрите, как бы она сама не удовлетворила вас до изнеможения. Боюсь, что столько удовольствия вы в себя вместить не готовы.

— Вы говорите загадками, главком.

— Канзеон Босацу гермафродит, советник. И если она посчитает вас недостаточно мужественным, чтобы позволить доминировать, внизу окажетесь вы. И на милосердие тогда можете не рассчитывать — силой она обладает такой, что, пожалуй, при желании и меня в моем истинном драконьем облике загнет и даже прически не попортит, — Годжун зловеще улыбнулся.

Джирайя поперхнулся коньяком.

— Впрочем, давайте оставим богиню, не к ночи будь помянута. Вернемся к разговору о женщинах и моих с ними сложных взаимоотношениях. Не уверен, в курсе ли вы, но проблема еще и в том, что я достаточно состоятелен, многие об этом знают и с удовольствием сплетничают, приукрашивая мое и без того нескромное состояние до небывалых размеров. И в отличие от богини Канзеон, которая готова настоятельно дарить всем, в том числе и мне, свою страсть бескорыстно и из любви к искусству, другие дамы часто оказывают мне внимание именно по причине моего богатства. Я не жаден и готов отдать последнее, но корыстных людей не люблю. И, если изволите, мне стыдно, что больше внимания уделяется именно моему состоянию.

— Богатство не портит мужчин до тех пор, пока есть женщины, способные эту порчу снять, — с ухмылкой отсалютовал бокалом и допил свой коньяк Джирайя. — Мой вам совет, главком — наплюйте на предрассудки. Дамы пользуются вами, а вы пользуйтесь ими. Это же вас ни к чему не обяжет, а здоровье дороже. Вы молоды, и при вашей работе просто необходимо снимать стрессы. Я вообще не представляю, как можно жить без женщин, вина и развлечений. Один из мудрецов сказал: «Нечто недоброе таится в мужчинах, избегающих вина, игр, общества прелестных женщин, застольной беседы. Такие люди или тяжко больны, или втайне ненавидят окружающих».

— Согласен, — вздохнул Годжун. — Но я вовсе не ненавижу окружающих. Просто я не всегда знаю, как себя с ними вести и чего от них ожидать. Все-таки дома, среди таких же, как я, драконов было как-то проще.

— Тогда перестаньте вздыхать, главком, и пойдемте-ка к вашим Небесным девам! Это я вам как советник сейчас просто-таки настоятельно советую. Тем более вы мне все равно должны этот поход. Там, скажу я вам, такие затейницы попадаются, и под макияжем иногда скрывается просто красавица! К тому же мне генерал очень удобную лазейку к ним показал, — хлопнул по плечу свое непосредственное начальство Джирайя.

— А пойдемте! — решительно поднялся Годжун, пошатнулся, но тут же гордо расправил плечи и сжал тонкие губы, словно намеревался идти в атаку.

Наутро из комендатуры снова принесли жалобу. Годжун, лениво и как-то умиротворенно щурясь, читал цидульку и постукивал длинными ухоженными когтями по столу.

— Что там пишут? — поинтересовался отбывающий свои рабочие часы Джирайя, вольготно устроившись в кресле и дымя трубкой-кисеру в открытое окно.

— Что нарушителей, повадившихся еженощно наносить визиты во дворец Небесных дев, схватить не удалось и на этот раз. Но теперь они совсем страх потеряли — представляете, господин советник, один из них посмел вырядиться в подобие формы главнокомандующего Западной армией и приделать к голове косу и рожки. Я подозреваю, не иначе, как для того, чтобы меня дискредитировать. Кстати, советник, а научиться вот этому вашему дзюцу перемещения сложно? Как оказалось, весьма полезный навык.

— Вы дракон, Годжун-сама, и обладаете мощной чакрой, — ухмыльнулся Джирайя, — я уверен, нет ничего невозможного. Я вас научу шуншину — не только исчезать будете быстро, но и в другом месте оказываться.

— Отлично! Эдак я смогу Кенрена в любом месте поймать за непотребством!

— А оно вам надо? Лучше вот что — клонов создавать. Представляете, сидите вы себе в кабинете, бумаги подписываете, нудным посетителям киваете, всякую ахинею выслушиваете, а сами в это время на рыбалке. Каково, а?

— Великолепно! — мечтательно улыбнулся Годжун. — Но вы уверены, что я, который в кабинете, чего-нибудь не того не наподписываю? И я же должен все-таки знать, о чем мне посетители говорили.

— Ваш клон будет знать все, что знаете вы, и ничего лишнего он не подмахнет. А когда он развеется, вся полученная им за это время информация перейдёт к вам.

— Чертовски удобная штука! А вот... как вы сказали? Шуншин? Я бы ему прямо сейчас выучился — по шагам слышу, к нам идут неприятности, — Годжун сурово сдвинул к переносице брови и нервно дернул ушами.

Дверь с пинка распахнулась, и в кабинет в облаке волос и благовоний вплыло чудо необыкновенной красоты, позвякивая браслетами на тонких руках и изящных щиколотках. Великолепная грудь была прикрыта двумя чисто номинальными полупрозрачными полосками ткани, демонстрируя вызывающе торчащие, как пули, соски. Осиная талия перетянута широким поясом, а спереди и сзади висело по полотну, по бокам открывая взгляду обнаженные округлые бедра.

Богиня Любви и Милосердия танцующей походкой прошла через кабинет, одарив Джирайю кокетливым взглядом дивных глаз, и, подойдя к массивному столу, многозначительно оперлась на него божественной попой.

— Главком, что за неуважительное отношение? Столько разговоров по всему Тенкай о вашем новом советнике, а вы до сих пор не изволили мне его представить!

— Представляю. Советник Джирайя-сан. Богиня Любви и Милосердия Канзеон Босацу-сама. Теперь я могу продолжить работу? Мы с советником решали важную стратегическую задачу, — буркнул главком.

— Какую же это, главком? Как не попасться вечером под патруль? — ехидно прищурилась Канзеон, наматывая на пальчик прядь волос. — Уж от кого, но от вас я такого непотребного святотатства и аттракциона неслыханного сладострастия не ожидала. А со мной вы отчего-то такой скромняга...

Главком выпрямился, словно свою фамильную катану проглотил, и вцепился пальцами в край столешницы.

Но богиня, не обратив на него внимания, грациозно оттолкнулась соблазнительным филеем от стола и скользнула к Джирайе, уже по причине субординации стоявшему на ногах.

— А вы интересный мужчина, — промурлыкала богиня, бесцеремонно разглядывая Джирайю.

— Вы тоже... кхм... я хотел сказать, интересная женщина, с таким-то богатством! — ответил тот, не менее бесцеремонно разглядывая ее грудь.

Канзеон рассмеялась переливчатым смехом.

— А что, советник, можете вы мне посоветовать что-нибудь от скуки? Что-нибудь действенное?

Джирайя галантно поклонился и произнес:

— Будучи наслышан о вашем уме и силе, не уступающим вашей красоте, осмелюсь утверждать, Босацу-сама, что в своем мире я считался непревзойденным воином и любовником. Что вас больше развлечет — дружеский или любовный поединок?

— О? — еще более заинтересованно посмотрела на него Канзеон, красиво изогнув бровь. — Дружеский поединок? И что же вы предлагаете в качестве такового?

— Партию в шоги, например. Я и не думал умалять вашей силы, но сражаться с такой прекрасной дамой даже в шутку мне воспитание не позволяет.

— Нет, советник, это скучно. Меня Джирошин своими шахматами задолбал. Вот вы говорите, что непревзойденный любовник. А я не привыкла верить на слово, — Канзеон кокетливо притянула его за ворот косоде и безо всякого стеснения прижалась нижней частью тела.

То, что недвусмысленно уперлось Джирайе в бедро, подтверждало, что Король драконов насчет анатомии богини не шутил.

— Я всегда думал, что штаны мужчинам даны для того, чтобы скрывать их мысли. Но вы своих мыслей даже не скрываете, — плотоядно ухмыльнулся Джирайя.

Канзеон снова рассмеялась и потянула Джирайю за ворот к дверям.

Великому саннину практически был брошен вызов. Богиня? С членом? И не такое видали. Того, кто выжил после трепки Цунаде, уже ничем не напугать.

— Вы ведь позволите вашему советнику отлучиться, главком? Он мне нужен, — беспардонно поинтересовалась Канзеон не терпящим возражения голосом.

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал опешивший Годжун.

Джирайя подмигнул застывшему главкому и исчез за дверью следом за богиней Любви и Милосердия.

Советник не появлялся до конца дня, и главком уж было с небезосновательной опаской подумал, как бы милосердная богиня старика не заездила до полусмерти, и того бы удар не хватил. Однако утром Джирайя, возмутительно свежий и подтянутый, как ни в чем не бывало, дымил трубкой в его кабинете, ожидая очередных поставленных задач. А когда они проследовали в столовую на обед, Годжун в окно увидел на дальней энгаве у лотосового пруда Канзеон Босацу, восседавшую, словно большая сытая кошка. Вместо привычной сигареты она сжимала пальчиками длинную трубочку, через которую пускала мыльные пузыри, и с мечтательной улыбкой щурилась, наблюдая, как они лопались.

А потом, во время незапланированного срочного спуска, когда советник потребовал отпустить его вместе с генералом Кенреном и маршалом Тенпо размять старые кости, будто накануне с богиней недостаточно размялся, Джирайя спас Тенпо жизнь.

Тихий, спокойный и скромный маршал в бою преображался, превращаясь в подобие тех, с кем сражался, разве что ёкайские уши не вырастали. В такие моменты вместо того, чтобы командовать из безопасного и стратегически выгодного места, он рвался на передовую, и поскольку в своем невменяемом состоянии становился глух и слеп ко всему, кроме противника, Тенпо-доно оказывался там порой значительно быстрее остальных бойцов и в одиночестве. И только благодаря бдительности генерала, который так же преображался в бою, становясь внимательным и собранным, маршал был до сих пор еще жив и практически цел.

Джирайя, только что демонстрировавший свои невиданные, но убойные техники, отчего ёкаи как-то неожиданно быстро закончились, набивал кисеру, пока остальные осматривали место сражения и трупы поверженных врагов. И вдруг, непонятно где пересидевший весь бой, еще один ёкай внезапно бросился из-за скалы прямо на Тенпо. Кенрен из расслабленного состояния мгновенно перетек в состояние смертоносного снаряда, летящего на выручку к другу, но в этот раз генерал не успевал, никак не успевал к маршалу. А крупный ёкай успевал.

Джирайя, отбросив трубку, быстро завертел пальцами и выдал непонятный набор слов таким рыком, что перекрыл рев нападавшего чудовища:

— Нинпо: Кучиёсе: Йатаи Кузуши но Дзюцу!

В тот же миг небо застила огромная тень, и через долю секунды на ёкая обрушилась гигантская жаба, расплющив страдальца задницей в лепёшку. На лбу жабы, между глаз, широко расставив ноги, удивительно твердо на своих сандалиях-скамеечках стоял Джирайя, казавшийся крошечным по сравнению ней, и его хвост горделиво развевался по ветру. Советник наклонился, уперев руки в колени, посмотрел вниз и крикнул насмешливо:

— Готов! Маршал, надеюсь, вас не сильно забрызгало?

— Ебать... — только и выдохнул подлетевший генерал, задрав голову и разглядывая невозмутимо взирающую на него сверху вниз исполинскую жабу, а маршал снял очки и принялся их судорожно протирать полой шинели подрагивающими пальцами.

 

После всех произошедших событий Годжун не только перестал сожалеть о том, что этот удивительный старик так неожиданно ворвался в их устоявшийся уклад, но даже был рад этому. Советы Джирайи были полезны, в бою он был великолепен, с чиновниками, беспринципными просителями и хамами разговор имел короткий, а министру Литотену с дружелюбной ухмылкой сломал нос, и ему ничего за это от императора не было. Небесный император, к которому непонятно каким чудом попала в руки книга в затрепанной оранжевой обложке, души в Джирайе не чаял и вопреки всяким приличиям, субординации и придворному этикету приглашал его запросто на чай, а то и на что покрепче, и заслушивался его байками. .

Канзеон Босацу перестала приставать к главкому, маршалу и генералу с неприличными предложениями — нужно сказать, к величайшему их облегчению — и ходила как блаженная с блуждающей улыбкой в ожидании очередного вечера. Уже за одно только это Годжун готов был благодарить Джирайю. Но поскольку советник ночами теперь был занят важным делом, то и маршал перестал таскаться черте где, а пьянство и блядство генерала вернулось в обычные масштабы, и это тоже очень главкома радовало. Было в этом что-то привычное и почти правильное. Генерал же по-прежнему смотрел Джирайе в рот, а неугомонный старикан успевал найти время не только для попойки с ним на облюбованной сакуре, но и для уроков рукопашного боя, довольно мудреного и хитрого для прямолинейного, как шпала, драчуна Кенрена.

Порой вечерами Годжун позволял себе приятное времяпрепровождение с Джирайей за шоги, неспешной беседой и коньяком. Шуншин и еще несколько весьма полезных вещей главком с успехом освоил, и теперь, когда Джирайю утаскивала совершенно немилосердная богиня, Годжун делал себе клона, с которым можно было скоротать вечер за тем же коньяком и разнообразными интеллектуальными беседами. Правда, если быть честным, однажды с очередного расстройства Годжун позволил себе сам с собой принять на грудь довольно много, и когда клон развеялся, то выпитая им доза тут же настигла и без того затуманенный мозг главкома, отчего наутро тело его отрицало любую позу. Впрочем, плохой опыт тоже опыт, справедливо рассудил Годжун, и просто четко определил для себя собственные выпивательные способности, помноженные на два, чтобы впредь так не опростоволоситься. А еще главком даже сам несколько раз ходил к дамам, перестав заморачиваться своими драконьими аристократическими комплексами.

В общем, по всему выходило, что от этого энергичного старика кругом была только польза. И Годжун даже представить себе не мог, как они все обходились без Джирайи раньше.

А потом все закончилось. Неожиданно пришел пакет с гербовыми печатями, в котором говорилось, что произошло чудовищное недоразумение, и что ками по имени Джирайя посмертно был ошибочно направлен не в то ведомство. Что-то там божественные чиновники перепутали, и вместо Небесной службы внутренней безопасности и внешней разведки, куда определялись все погибшие шиноби, его случайно забросили в Тенкай. А посему в пакете имелся приказ перевести ками Джирайю на положенное согласно распределению место службы.

Оспаривать приказ никто не решился — те, кого касался этот вопрос, были военными, и все прекрасно понимали. Но позволить устроить грандиозную прощальную попойку и весьма деятельно в ней поучаствовать главкому никто не мог помешать. И плевать, что завтра на стол придет очередная бумажка из комендатуры о том, что толпа охреневших пьяных бойцов первой группы Западной армии, возглавляемая главнокомандующим Годжуном лично, вкупе с советником Джирайей, маршалом Тенпо и генералом Кенреном, взяла штурмом парадный вход дворца Небесных дев, прокутила там всю ночь и под утро в открытую прошествовала неровным строем, но четким маршем в свои казармы. Годжун даже знал, кто будет визжать о непотребстве больше всех — министр Литотен. Но теперь главком знал, что с ним делать — нос у того еще не зажил.

На следующий день Джирайя, уже имевший на руках все переводные документы и собравшийся в путь, вдруг что-то вспомнил. Он стремительным шагом прогрохотал по коридорам и распахнул дверь в приемную богини Любви и Милосердия. За столом как всегда восседал Конзен, ее племянник и по совместительству секретарь — избалованная неженка, обладавший на редкость сволочным характером. Джирайю Конзен невзлюбил сразу, потому что тот спутал его с девушкой и ущипнул за тощую задницу, спросив «совращеннолетняя» ли она и что делает вечером.

Конзен поднял свои прекрасные фиалковые глаза небожителя от старательно оттискиваемой на свитке печати и скучающим тоном поинтересовался:

— Вы записаны на прием?

— Кто у нас тут секретарь, ты или я? Откуда мне знать, записан я или нет. Бумажки свои посмотри, и узнаем, — добродушно ответил Джирайя.

— Не записаны! — ядовито произнес Конзен, даже не заглядывая в документы.

— А зачем тогда спрашиваешь? Глупые вопросы и затраченное на них время, а также излишнее любопытство порой могут стоить жизни, — доверительно ухмыльнулся Джирайя, похлопав его по тощему плечу, словно породистую лошадку по крупу.

— Послушайте, советник! — занервничал Конзен, как нервничал всегда, когда кто-то оказывался к нему слишком близко, и особенно когда пытался его потрогать. — Что вам угодно? Вы по личному вопросу или по делу?

— По личному. Доложи, у меня очень мало времени.

Конзен, до дрожи в аристократических пальцах ненавидевший, когда ему приказывали, намеренно подчеркивая, будто видел советника впервые и понятия не имел, кто он такой, мстительно поинтересовался:

— Как вас представить?

— Представь меня голым в онсене! — предложил Джирайя, очаровательно скалясь.

Конзен вспыхнул, вскочил, путаясь в длинной юбке поверх белых брюк, и дробно простучал шлепанцами на каблуках к двери кабинета Канзеон Босацу, пробыл там буквально секунду и вышел, буркнув:

— Входите!

Прощание с богиней было недолгим, но бурным, хотя на этот раз удалось отделаться только сломанной кожаной кушеткой на витых ножках. Когда Джирайя выходил из кабинета, стервозный секретарь одарил его пронзительно-презрительным взглядом. Степенно выплывший из дверей советник оторвал его от эстетического созерцания оттиска новой печати, притащенной из Нижнего мира и подаренной маршалом Тенпо, знавшего страсть приятеля к коллекционированию оных. Следом за Джирайей выпорхнула Канзеон, поправляя на ходу волосы и провожая его до выхода. Перед тем, как окончательно покинуть приемную, Джирайя развернулся, погладил Канзеон по щеке и пообещал:

— Как только будет увольнительная, я обязательно навещу тебя, девочка моя.

— Ах, Джи, ты заставляешь мои глаза подернуться дымкой печали, — игриво ответила Канзеон, хотя глаза ее и вправду были необычайно грустны.

— Надеюсь, тебе не придется печалиться слишком долго. Если я в силу своего непотребного поведения не заслужу увольнительной, сбегу к тебе в самоволку! — озорно ухмыльнулся Джирайя и что-то вложил ей в руку.

Канзеон вздохнула, провожая взглядом широкую спину и шикарный хвост, прекрасно понимая, что никакой самоволки не будет. Сейчас советник пройдет через временные пространственные врата, и попадёт не только в другое ведомство, но и в другое измерение. И никакими силами, разве что только высшим распоряжением, пройти через них обратно он будет не в силах.

Канзеон разжала пальцы и увидела лежащий на ладони небольшой сверточек. Она развернула бумажку длинными изящными пальчиками, способными ломать скалы, и обнаружила маленький амулет. На бумажке было нацарапано:

«На этом амулете стоит печать перемещения, и он будет работать как маячок. Этой технике я выучился у одного из своих великих учеников. Так что поверь мне на слово, моя кошечка, для Хирайшина нет преград ни во времени, ни в пространстве»

Канзеон улыбнулась и сжала в руке амулет.

 

С тех пор, как советник Джирайя ушел из Тенкай, прошло довольно много времени, но о нем все еще ходили легенды. А еще по Западной стали бродить слухи, что главком после общения со стариком стал обладать воистину дьявольской способностью появляться сразу в нескольких местах одновременно, при этом совершенно неожиданно и чаще всего не вовремя, причем адъютант уверял, что Годжун сидит в кабинете. А порой по вечерам из-за дверей его личных апартаментов было отчетливо слышно, как он разговаривает сам с собой.

Новые способности главкома не радовали только Кенрена, поскольку спасения от вездесущего начальственного ока больше не было нигде, и если раньше бдительный даже в подпитии генерал успевал засечь приближение Годжуна и хоть формально привести себя в порядок и припрятать бутылку, то теперь это оказалось делом совершенно безнадежным.

Вот и в этот раз, заскучавший генерал, найдя убежище в спасительных кущах любимой сакуры, только вознамерился оприходовать бутылочку саке и покурить в блаженном спокойствии, как на соседней ветке, раскачиваясь, словно огромная белая и рогатая ворона, обнаружился главком.

Кенрен подавился саке и выронил сигарету.

— Вольно, генерал, — неожиданно буркнул главком и свесил ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Генерал попытался исполнить «вольно» из того положения, в котором и так перед этим растекся по ветке, едва не сверзился и сел «смирно».

Главком молчал и смотрел вверх на цветы вишни. Кенрен молчал и думал, куда ему деть уже замеченную Годжуном бутылку, и можно ли закурить, или это будет считаться нарушением устава в присутствии командира. Молчание затягивалось. Кенрен нервничал, а Годжун, казалось, не обращал на это никакого внимания.

Генерал в тоске зашуршал пачкой в кармане, не решаясь достать сигарету.

— Курите, генерал, разрешаю, — неожиданно проговорил главком, не оборачиваясь.

Кенрен едва не взял под козырек и не гаркнул: «Слушаюсь!», но вовремя опомнился. Что-то в последнее время с начальством творилось странное.

— А... выпить разрешите? — вырвалось у него.

Главком, наконец, соизволил обернуться, смерил его долгим взглядом и, махнув рукой, отвернулся.

— Пейте.

— Не хотите поучаствовать? — вконец обнаглел Кенрен.

— А давайте, — протянул руку главком, отпил и вернул бутылку обратно.

— Вам тоже его не хватает? — спросил генерал, отхлебнув, и закурил.

— Вы знаете, да. Я как-то привык к нему.

— Хороший мужик. Веселый. С таким хоть в бой, хоть в разведку, хоть бухать и по бабам, — вздохнул Кенрен.

— Надежный. Старая школа, — кивнул Годжун, даже не пройдясь в своей обычной язвительной манере по поводу того, что генералу никакого сопровождения не надо, чтобы преуспеть в «бухать и по бабам».

— Ну, может, найдет время, заглянет к нам как-нибудь.

— Да как же он заглянет? Без специального разрешения он через врата пройти не сможет, ни у себя, ни здесь, — посмотрел на генерала, как на умалишенного, главком.

Хотя, если честно, Годжун был бы только рад, если бы старик навестил их. Он бы даже закрыл глаза на кутеж, который при его появлении непременно затеют. И не отказался бы присоединиться.

— Помните, он как-то рассказывал про технику перемещения через любые пространства к печати-маячку, которую изобрел его ученик? — хитро спросил генерал.

— Вы хотите сказать, он где-то здесь оставил свою печать? — удивленно изогнул бровь Годжун.

Да-да, советник Джирайя об этом рассказывал. Главком даже название техники вспомнил — Хирайшин. На душе почему-то стало легко-легко.

— Ага. Вот она, печать, — Кенрен гордо оттянул цепь на груди, демонстрируя свою металлическую черепушку. — «Хер нашим» называется!


End file.
